Ordinary Girl
by StrawberryGirlKairi
Summary: KAIRI POV.This is the story of my life, meeting a boy, falling in love, getting hurt, hurting myself, trying to survive by holding on to a small amount of hope and facing life's challenges.
1. Introduction

Hi~

This entire story will be Kairi's point of view only.

I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts

* * *

~Introduction~

If I'm gonna start from somewhere it might as well be from the beginning right?

It happened around late september, he was with his friends eating at their table at lunch and I was with mine. I was with my three best friends, Namine, Selphie, and Xion.

They all asked me if there was someone I was interested in. I was wondering for a while and then I thought about the schools drummer, Sora.

"Actually girls yeah I am interested in someone" I said

"Who is it?" They all asked in unison

"Its Sora, you know, the drummer" I said while trying to hide my blush

They all started laughing. "Are you serious?" They said between laughs

"Actually yes, yes I am" I stated

I had just told them who the guy I liked was and they laughed in my face. I really did like Sora.

I remembered that when I was still new at school and I was meeting everyone he had come up to me just to tell me I looked familiar. I still didn't know he would be the one who was going to steal my heart at the time.

About a few weeks later, he had sat next to me at lunch and when he left my friend Aqua had told me my face had turned red.

There were a lot of posters around the school for clubs to join so I asked my friends if there were any clubs we could all join together.

I really like to sing so I decided to join the schools music club, Naminé joined with me too. Like I said before, he was the schools drummer which means he was also in the music club.

At our first practice in music club I couldn't take my eyes off him. I kept wondering how wonderful this feeling was. To me, he was radiating the essence of beauty. My other friends would just tell me I had a terrible taste in guys.

Things where moving rather slowly due to timidness and lack of approach. We would just have small conversations. I'm rather shy when it comes to talking with Sora especially since I can tell he's not interested in me.

After 2 months he finally told me where he recognized me from, apparently he used to go the same church as me but stopped going. A month later he told me he was wrong and asked me which school I used to go in kindergarden. Turns out me and Sora where in the same class when we were 5.

Not many things would happen between us and that would put me in a bad mood. My self-esteem kept getting lower a lower as time passed by. It was November and something memorable happened on the 18.

We were having a huge celebration at school and the music club had a participation. We waited 2 hours until we finally finished our performance. As soon as we finished we just started hanging out. I spent the entire night by his side. Sometimes I wonder if it ever meant anything to him. It didn't matter at the moment, I was happy and nothing else mattered.

After that night I was filled with so much hope. It had made us a little closer than we used to be. It was almost christmas and school was almost over, I didn't want it to end. I didn't see him again until january.

We went ice skating with a group of friends it was the first time I had gone ice skating. I had so much fun and he was a really good ice skater. Every time he was next to me I would try to skate better to impress him and it worked for awhile until my nervousness caught up to me and I started falling over. I fell so many times I lost count of how many times I fell.

"This is so embarrassing, I keep falling" I said

"Don't worry if you fall I'll fall with you" he said

It was true cuz' when I fell he had dropped himself to help me get back up again. Maybe to him those memories weren't so important but to me they hold one of the best days of my life.

I didn't like Sora anymore, I loved him. Valentine's day was approaching and I was both scared and excited. I had written him a love letter that he would receive that day.

As the day kept getting closer my self-esteem kept dropping. I was scared, scared of rejection. When that day finally came and he read the letter we had avoided each other for a week. I had entered a mental state of depression, my only thoughts were of his rejection towards me.

I had received a reply letter from him a few days later. He told me I was the type of girl he'd fall for and that he'd rather have his heart broken 10 times instead of having to break mine but that was exactly what happened, he rejected me.

The letter was absolutely wonderful, he had complimented me and said I was pretty, but it still couldn't hide the fact that it was still just a rejection letter.

Ever since Valentine's day, the day I had been waiting for, for such a long time. My mask had been cracked and half of it smashed on the floor the other side still holding my fake smile.

I had been broken… And I still am.


	2. Rainy day

Hey guys! I apologize if I kept you waiting,anyways here's the next chapter.

I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer:I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts but sadly I don't or else Axel would not have died

* * *

Hello everyone, I'm Kairi Fujioka I'm fifteen years old and I go to Destiny Islands High School. About 8 months ago I fell in love with a boy who changed my life, his name? Sora Hikaru.

Xxx

Diary entry 1

My mom decided to buy me a diary today so I could write about everything that goes on in my life. She only did it cause she thinks it'll help me feel better. I'm a very childish fun loving person, and according to my friends the most innocent person imaginable. But even though I'm a good girl I always feel like I'm not good enough. I would never tell anyone the real reason I'm depressed all the time, they would just tell me to forget about him if they knew.

Xxx

I got out of bed and looked at my alarm clock '6:00am' "Woah!what!" If I didn't hurry up I was gonna be late. I put my school uniform on, a white button shirt with a plaid blue skirt and a tie that matches. I fixed my hair and ran downstairs to get my breakfast. I grabbed a box of cereal a poured it in a bowl that I got from the cabinet. I finished my breakfast and got in the car, I waited a few minutes for my mom to get in the car and drive me to school. I only take the car on days that I know I'm gonna be late.

As soon as I was close I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and hopped out of the car. I made it with 5 minutes to spare. I walked towards the last building but before entering I saw Sora over with a group of friends. He looked so happy, it made me jealous that Aerith and Yuffie could always be with him.

I was slowly making my way to where he was, but I froze, I turned around and headed towards the classroom . I regretted not approaching him this morning. The bell rang and the classroom was getting fuller. Naminé finally got here and I walked over to her.

"Hey Nami" I said

"Hey Kai,did you say hi to him this morning?" She asked

"Well uhh, ya see I got here kinda late so I just headed towards the classroom instead" I said in a quiet voice

"Kairi! I'm serious stop coming up with excuses, just talk to him and get it over with" She yelled angrily

"I'm sorry" I said weakly

"I'm just mad at you cause I want you to be happy, and I know your really trying your best to approach him so you don't have to apologize" She said

We both sat down in our seats and started writing down what was on the chalkboard. The teacher's lesson was boring and half of the class was asleep. As soon as homeroom ended we went to spanish. Spanish is my worst subject but the teacher is actually really good, but he's very strict about his class. Me and Nami were talking about the special show they were gonna give in the auditorium this friday.

The whole school was talking about it. Everyone said it was gonna suck and in all honesty I kind of agreed with them. Naminé told me about how depressed she's been lately. Her boyfriend or should I say ex-boyfriend dumped her a week ago, so I don't blame her for being depressed about it. Like always I didn't finish my work, I seriously have the writing speed of a turtle.

We had our 20 minute break now and I had gotten a bottle of water out of the vending machine. I had seen Sora with his friends earlier but he wasn't there anymore. I started looking for Namimé, Xion and Selphie but I couldn't find them anywhere. I decided to head back to the school building and on my way there I saw Sora walking in the opposite direction of me, we completely ignored each other.

It was math now and I had come up with a wonderful plan. I was planning to give Sora one of my homemade brownies. All I had to do was wait till' lunch to give them to him. Math was pretty boring since had the teacher had been giving us the same stuff for about a week.

After the bell rang me and my friends headed towards the cafeteria. My friend Pence has a theory that all of our food is canned and I don't blame him, our food is awful. I wanted to look for Sora and give him the brownies but I couldn't find him so i just sat down and 'ate'. The food they gave us was awful it's a miracle no one has had food poisoning. After eating we left the cafeteria but it was raining so we had to look for cover.

My friends were heading towards the girls bathroom but I had seen Sora at the usual spot, I can always tell its him because of his hoodie. I told them I'd meet up with them later and made my way to the usual spot. I slowly walked towards him and nervously I decided to poke him so that he'd turn around. He smiled at me that beautiful smile of his as I nervously thought about what to say.

"Hey" he said in polite way

"H-hi umm, here I made this for you" I handed him the bag with the brownie

"Wow, really? Thanks" he smiled at me again

We talked a bit and I found out that he's been in a bad mood lately. I told him I had to go cuz' my friends were waiting for me.

I wish there was something I could do to make Sora happy. I can't stop worrying about him. I got to the place my friends were waiting for me. I told them my plan was a success. It started raining and we had to find cover, we got really wet by the time we found a roof to stand under.

We waited there until the bell rang and we made our way to the classroom. School went by pretty fast afterwards and we didn't do anymore work. After school ended me and Naminé went to our music club rehearsal. Sora wasn't there and then I heard he wasn't coming cuz' he had an appointment. I was really bummed out about that.

Things went by normally, but nothing sounds the same without the drummer. When it was finally time to go, me and Naminé decided to enjoy ourselves a little. I took off my hoodie and we both started dancing in the rain. We were both soaked to the bone, but it had felt great.

Today has been a very nice rainy day.


	3. Boring day

Sorry for talking so long I was having some writers block. Its really short but I actually have the next chapter almost finished, so I'll probably update it tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts

* * *

Diary entry 2

That special show they gave today was just awful and I'm pretty sure no one liked it. My day did not turn out anything like I wanted it to. I didn't even talk to Sora. He still looks like he's not happy. I just wish there was something I could do.

Xxx

My eyes are closed as I lay down on my bed, thinking, hoping, dreaming of the day i'll find happiness. I feel pathetic for being so weak, scared and dependent of others. Sometimes I just wish I would have never existed, that the world would have been better off without me.

My life feels like a roller coaster.

I got out of bed and made my way downstairs, my little sister Rikku was there and she asked me if I wanted to play with her.

"Sure, what are we playing?" I asked in a sweet voice

"Gogos!" she said excitedly

"What game is that?" I asked confused

"It's a new game that all the kids at school play"

"And how do I play?"

"All you have to do is knock down my Gogos" she answered

"That sounds easy enough, lets play" I said

She started jumping around excitedly. I love seeing her smile. We played for an hour and I beat her every time we played. After playing with my sister I decided to get ahead on my homework. I finished it pretty quickly and went back to lying on my bed.

I thought about something Naminé had said 'don't you get bored?'. I kept replaying it in my head. Of course not, why would I get bored of liking Sora.

Schools almost over, there are only a few weeks left. I really don't want summer to start. I won't be able to see Sora at school anymore. My summer is going to be so boring, I can just feel it.

My parents have been arguing more recently. When I was little I would hide in the kitchen and start crying whenever they argued. I feel so pathetic for always crying. My mom gets mad at me whenever I cry, telling me to grow up and to stop crying so much. She can be really scary.

I'm so scared.

I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. My life feels like its slowly falling apart.

With only a few weeks left of school I need to make the best of the time I have left with everyone before summer starts. I won't be able to see Sora.


	4. This is going to be one long summer

Here's the next update, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts

* * *

Diary entry 3

Finals are this week and I have been studying really hard. I ended up getting invited to my friends sweet sixteen and it turns out Sora was invited too. I can barely hold my excitement. Now I'm actually looking forward to summer.

XxxXxxX

This morning at school, when I saw my best friend Naminé I told her all about the bowling trip on friday. Sora didn't go and I was totally disappointed. It was still fun though even if I ended up losing, I got the chance to spend time with my friends.

I entered the classroom and I saw everyone studying and shouting "why didn't I study?" and "I'm going to fail". 'They are so irresponsible' I thought to myself. I slowly picked out a seat that I thought seemed like a good spot since i've never been in this classroom before. I took out my notebook and decided to get some more studying before the test.

The bell rang and when everyone was finally seated the teacher started giving out the tests. It didn't look very hard at first but like always, I really hate spanish tests. When I finished I was so glad it was finally over. The bell rang signaling that it was iur break now so I walked over to were a group of my friends were and we started complaining about the test.

We still had one more test to take before the day ended so we were all still pretty nervous because our english tests are almost never easy.

XxXxX

And it turns out I was right, almost none of the things on the test had to do with everything I studied. I should have seen this coming though, the teacher never makes them easy. As soon as everyone left Me and Naminé stayed behind and waited for Selphie, she had just finished the test and was now handing it in.

"I have to leave with my cousin today, sorry, see you guys tomorrow" Selphie said as she waved us off

Selphie is going to transfer schools which means she won't be here the next school year. Everyone's gonna miss her alot.

Me and Naminé walked over to the usual spot where the rest of friends were waiting to be picked up. Sora was over there talking with some of his friends and I kept wondering if I should say hi. In the end my mom ended up picking me up and all I ended up doing was just saying goodbye to him.

XxXxX

When I got home I repeated the same process of studying for the next days tests. It went on like this until school finally ended. It ended up raining on the last day of school but I decided not to get wet since I was kinda sick. I said goodbye to all of my friends even though I knew i'd see most of them at the party.

Naminé took out her bag filled with sharpies and told me she'd give me one final 'tattoo' to finish our sophomore year. She wrote my name on my arm in sharpie. I hate the fact that it usually doesn't fully come off until at least three days.

My mom had finally arrived and I said my last goodbyes. Next time I would step foot in this school again I would be a junior. The funny thing is I don't even know what I'm going to study and I'm gonna be senior in one year. Time really does pass you by quickly. And now what am I going to do for two months away from school.

Today summer has officially started. And I already know that this is going to be one long summer


End file.
